halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reynolds
Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds was a UNSC Marine Infantryman during the Human-Covenant War Halo 3, level Crow's Nest. He was assigned to the 77th Marine Regiment stationed at Voi, Kenya. Biography While his team was searching for SPARTAN John-117, he alerted Sergeant Major Avery Johnson to the fact that was Covenant Loyalist activity nearby. However, doing so gave away his position and he and his squad immediately came under attack by a Type-52 "Phantom" Troop Carrier and all of Bravo, save for him, were killed. A Brute Captain soon confronted Reynolds atop a log bridge and began to interrogate him on the location of the "Demon", but Reynolds refused to divulge any information on the whereabouts of the Demon. Just then, Master Chief's squad intervened and saved Reynolds from certain death. Reynolds then jumped off the bridge, grabbed an MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle from one of his fallen Marines, and informed the Spartan of his situation before joining him in his mission to rendezvous with Johnson at a nearby UNSC Outpost. Battle of Voi During the Second Battle of Earth in Kenya, Reynolds aided SPARTAN John-117 in his attempts to eliminate Covenant Loyalist forces in Crow's Nest with the aid of Marine Infantryman. They were later successful, though the underground base was later destroyed. After the Battle of the Crow's Nest, Reynolds with the help of Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker rallied up some Marines, and found SPARTAN John-117 in an elevator, that he escaped from Crow's Nest in. They took the Warthogs from the base's motorpool and engaged Covenant Loyalist infantry and armored forces in and around the Tsavo Highway connecting Voi, Mombasa, and Arusha. Later, his platoon pushed forward and made an assault on Traxus Factory Complex 09 in South Voi. There, they eliminated Covenant Loyalist armor and anti-air batteries, paving the way for Fleet Admiral Hood's Home Fleet to engage the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought. He also aided in cleansing the area during the Flood infection. After cleansing the surrounding area, UNSC forces regrouped up on the Separatist Carrier, Shadow of Intent where Admiral Hood and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum talked about an assault on Covenant Loyalist forces through the Portal. Battle of Installation 00 During the Battle of Installation 00, Reynolds, Stacker and Johnson organized a makeshift UNSC Marine armored unit from the for an assault on the Ark. He helped Sergeant Stacker and Spartan-117 lead a platoon of M808 Scorpion MBTs against a battalion-sized Loyalist armored force outside of the complex, and later a lurking Type-47 UHAP Scarab. Later in the battle, he was part of an assault to destroy infantry and armored forces on the outskirts and beachhead of the Citadel, which the Prophet of Truth was located in. He also helped in deactivating the first shield control structure with SPARTAN John-117. Current Status After the war, he escaped back to Earth aboard the Sangheilian Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent along with Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and the rest of the Forward Unto Dawn's surviving crew. Quotes *"Roger that. Reynolds out." - By COM, to Avery Johnson ordering the Bravo Team to fall back to the extraction point, level Sierra 117. *"Johnson, you be advised. Hostiles are... On the move... I've got eyes on a... Brute Pack... Over." - To Avery Johnson *"Kiss...my...ass." - To Brute Captain torturing him. *"Brute Chieftain and a Phantom. They pinned us down...killed my men." - After the Brute Captain is dead. *"Get those turrets up. You watch your fields of fire." - Level Crow's Nest. May be said by Reynolds or by Pete Stacker. *"Quiet. Cut the chatter." - Crow's Nest, by him or by Pete Stacker. *"Calm before the Storm, Marines. Enjoy it." - By him or by Pete Stacker, Crow's Nest. *"Point of entry, best assessment?" - By him or by Pete Stacker. *"Agreed. Master Chief, get there." - About getting to a hangar, by him or by Pete Stacker. *"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." - In Co-op. *"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!!" - By him or by Pete Stacker, in Ops Center, level Crow's Nest. *"You did the best you could, Sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." - In Co-op, to the Master Chief, level Crow's Nest. *"What happened?" - The beginning of the level Tsavo Highway, after the Master Chief wakes up after the elevator fell. *"Settle down, Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power." - Level Tsavo Highway. *"If you can walk, set your boots on the line." *"Not sure. Can't reach the Commander. Too far underground. Let's mount up. Get the hell outta these caves." - When a Marine asked him about the situation. *"Chief's got the right idea, Lets mount up, get the hell out of these caves." - When the Master Chief got into a Warthog, level Tsavo Highway. *"Second Squad! Coming through!" - Riding in the Warthog trough the tunnel. *"Don't leave any of 'em standing." *"Conserve ammo. Run 'em over!" *"Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess. Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." - To the Master Chief. *"Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and take point. We’ll cover you with the .50." - By him or by Pete Stacker, the beginning of the level The Storm. *"Up the beach! Kill that Wraith!" - After the Pelican was damaged, the beginning of the level The Covenant. Trivia *It is possible for the player to just let the Brute kill Reynolds and not intervene. The Brute will punch him in the face and crack Reynold's spine and throw him off the bridge and into the ground below. However, he will appear in the following levels regardless. *After Reynolds is rescued, he runs unarmed over to a rock where a MA5C conveniently lies on and arms himself. It is possible (if you have a different weapon) run over, swap the MA5C leaning on the rock for something else, and watch Reynolds take a MA5C out of nowhere. *Reynolds is voiced by Hollywood actor Nathan Fillion, best known for his role in the canceled Fox TV series Firefly and its spin-off feature film Serenity. Both Adam Baldwin and Alan Tudyk, who also starred in Firefly and Serenity, voice UNSC Marine Infantryman personnel in Halo 3. Incidentally, his Firefly/Serenity character's last name was also Reynolds. The same character was also a Sergeant in the Unification War (in another reference to the TV show, the marine voiced by Adam Baldwin says "Say hello to Vera!" with the IWHBYD skull activated, 'Vera' being Baldwin's character's favorite weapon on Firefly). *No matter how many times he dies he always comes back. *He is referred of being an ODST, though this isnt possible because he belongs to the 77th Marine Regiment. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3